The game of golf consists of two almost completely independent phases of play for each hole, the first being one or more powerful strokes to advance the ball from the teeing ground to a position on the putting green. The second phase consists of one or more carefully directed light strokes to advance the ball by rolling it into the cup.
Since the game of golf is centuries old and enjoys immense popularity around the world the attention that has been given to each phase of the game is enormous. The design and layout of the course itself, the multitude of club designs for each phase of play, the ball, and the putting green all have been exhaustively treated in both the literature and actual embodiments. The putting green alone remains an enigma that consumes more care and attention per square foot than any other part of the course and more time by the players scrutinizing the surface of the green before deciding on the line and speed for stroking a putt.